batmanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Légende 1
| auteur= | scénario= Bob Haney | dessin= Jim Aparo, Neal Adams, Dick Giordano | encrage= | couleur= | éditeur= Urban Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Séries | série= The Brave And The Bold | Année création= 1972-1975 | Année fictive= 1997 | album précédent=Batgirl : Année un | album suivant=Batman, la légende 2 }} (Legends Of The Dark Knight: Jim Aparo Vol.1) est un album regroupant 21 épisodes publié dans The Brave And The Bold #98 à #122 d'octobre 1971 à octobre 1975 par DC Comics et réalisé par Bob Haney et Jim Aparo. L'histoire Même le plus grand détective du monde a parfois besoin d’aide pour résoudre ses enquêtes. Et les plus grands héros du monde comme les justiciers les plus étranges viennent lui prêter main forte au sein d’aventures fortes en action, mystère et fantastique ! Chapitres * La Maison des maudits in The Brave and the Bold #98 (Mansion Of The Misbegotten!) * Un héros en chaise roulante ! in The Brave and the Bold #100 (The Warrior in a Wheel-Chair) * L'Assassin au sang froid ! in The Brave and the Bold #101 (Cold Blood, Hot Gun!) * La Commune des rebelles ! in The Brave and the Bold #102 (The Commune Of Defiance!) * Une seconde chance pour Deadman ? in The Brave and the Bold #104 (Second Chance for a Deadman?) * Pour enjeu... la mort ! in The Brave and the Bold #105 (Play Now... Die Later!) * Double la mise et meurs ! in The Brave and the Bold #106 (Double Your Money -- and Die!) * Le vol qui valait trois millions ! in The Brave and the Bold #107 (The 3-Million Dollar Sky) * La nuit où Batman vendit son âme ! in The Brave and the Bold #108 (The Night Batman Sold His Soul!) * Gotham Bay, sois mon linceul ! in The Brave and the Bold #109 (Gotham Bay, Be My Grave!) * Espion très spécial ! in The Brave and the Bold #110 (A Very Special Spy!) * La mort a le dernier mot ! in The Brave and the Bold #111 (Death Has the Last Laugh) * L'Impossible évasion ! in The Brave and the Bold #112 (The Impossible Escape) * Le Tueur de 50 étages ! in The Brave and the Bold #113 (The 50-Story Killer) * Dernier vol pour Gotham ! in The Brave and the Bold #114 (Last Jet to Gotham) * Le héros qui ne voulait pas mourir ! in The Brave and the Bold #115 (The Corpse That Wouldn't Die!) * La Secte des assassins ! in The Brave and the Bold #116 (Grasp Of The Killer Cult) * Cauchemar sans fin ! in The Brave and the Bold #117 (Nightmare Without End!) * Que le meilleur meure ! in The Brave and the Bold #118 (May the Best Man Die!) * Ramenez-moi Killer Krag ! in The Brave and the Bold #119 (Bring Back Killer Krag) * La Terre est mienne ! in The Brave and the Bold #120 (This Earth Is Mine!) * L'Express de l'apocalypse ! in The Brave and the Bold #121 (The Doomsday Express) * La Terreur verte ! in The Brave and the Bold #122 (The Hour of the Beast) Évènements marquants de cet album * Batman fait équipe avec le Phantom Stranger, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Robin, Green Lantern, Metamorpho, les Teen Titans (Wonder Girl, Robin, Kid Flash et Speedy), Deadman, Wonder Woman, Sergent Rock, le Démon Etrigan, Wildcat, Le Joker, Mister Miracle, Docteur Magnus et les Metal Men (Gold, Mercury, Tina, Iron, Lead et Tin), Aquaman, Atom, Le Spectre, Man-Bat, Kamandi, La Créature des marais (Swamp Thing). * On y découvre les origines de Metamorpho. Personnages bruce-carré.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman)|link=Bruce_Wayne Phantom-Stranger.jpg|Inconnu (Phantom Stranger)|link=Phantom Stranger blackcanary-carré.jpg|Dinah Lance (Black Canary)|link=Dinah Lance greenarrow-carré.jpg|Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)|link=Oliver Queen grayson-carré.jpg|Dick Grayson (Robin)|link=Dick Grayson greenlanternehal-carré.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)|link=Hal Jordan metamorpho-carré.jpg|Rex Mason (Metamorpho)|link=Rex Mason Donna-Troy.jpg|Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)|link=Donna Troy Wally-West.jpg|Wally West (Kid Flash)|link=Wally West Roy-Harper.jpg|Roy Harper (Speedy)|link=Roy Harper Boston-Brand.jpg|Boston Brand (Deadman)|link=Boston Brand wonderwoman-carré.jpg|Diana (Wonder Woman)|link=Diana Franklin-John-Rock.jpg|Franklin John Rock|link=Franklin John Rock Etrigan.jpg|Etrigan (Le Démon)|link=Etrigan Jason-Blood.jpg|Jason Blood|link=Jason Blood Ted-Grant.jpg|Ted Grant (Wildcat)|link=Ted Grant joker-carré.jpg|Inconnu (Le Joker)|link=Le Joker Scott-Free.jpg|Scott Free (Mister Miracle)|link=Mister Miracle aquaman-carré.jpg|Arthur Curry (Aquaman)|link=Arthur Curry atom-carré.jpg|Ray Palmer (Atom)|link=Ray Palmer Jimmy-Corrigan.jpg|Jimmy Corrigan (Le Spectre)|link=Jimmy Corrigan langstrom-carré.jpg|Kirk Langstrom (Man-Bat)|link=Kirk Langstrom Kamandi.jpg|Kamandi|link=Kamandi Alec-Holland.jpg|Alec Holland (Swamp Thing)|link=Alec Holland doubleface-carré.jpg|Harvey Dent (Double Face)|link=Harvey Dent gordon-carré.jpg|James Gordon|link=James Gordon alfred-carré.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth * William Magnus * Gold * Mercury * Tina * Iron * Lead * Tin * Bulldozer * Gerald Ford * Adolf Hitler * Man-Beast * Merlin * Randu Singh Auteurs * Bob Haney : scénario * Jim Aparo : dessins * Neal Adams : dessins du chapitre #102 * Dick Giordano : dessins du chapitre #102 Éditions en français *2013 : Batman, la légende, Urban Comics, collection "DC Archives", 1 volume legends-of-the-dark-knight-jim-aparo-volume-1.jpg|Première édition en VO Intégrale Harcover Batman-la-légende.jpg Voir aussi *Fiche sur le site de Urban Comics *Fiche sur le site Comic Book Data Base Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 1 Catégorie:Période Bronze Age Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:The Brave And The Bold Catégorie:Cross-over Catégorie:1972 Catégorie:1973 Catégorie:1974 Catégorie:1975 Catégorie:Bob Haney Catégorie:Jim Aparo Catégorie:Neal Adams